Les pierres d'Eros
by Roshieru
Summary: Quand d'étranges pierres sèment la zizanie...


**Commentaire :** Cette fanfiction est tiré de Gorgeous Carat, manga de You (ou Yû) Higuri.  
Quelques mots sur les personnages…_  
Noir :_ Il s'agit d'un voleur de bijoux (disposant d'un très bon train de vie…). Il est un lointain parent des Rochefort. Son père était d'origine arabe. Sa mère était apparemment issue de la famille de noble français des Courland mais il a vécu un moment au Maroc, en tant qu'orphelin, suite au décès de celle-ci. En société, il prend le nom de Ray Balzac Courland. Il est attiré par Florian (ces yeux sont la première chose qu'il a remarqué).  
_Florian : _Il vient d'une famille de noble désargenté, les Rochefort, autrefois alliés aux Bourbon. De cette alliance, ils ont conservé la Flamme de Mughal (diamant de 120 carat), que convoitait Noir. Florian est devenu orphelin suite à la mort de sa mère, tuée par son propre oncle (qui cherchait aussi le diamant). En raison de ses dettes, il travaille à présent pour Noir.  
_Laila : _Elle est certainement d'origine marocaine et est très attachée à Noir (il lui aurait sauvé la vie). Bien qu'on pourrait la considérer en premier lieu comme une employée, elle est plutôt une amie d'une voleur. Elle est secrètement amoureuse de celui-ci, jalouse parfois Florian (apparemment, elle devine l'attirance que Noir éprouve pour lui) mais ne le déteste pas.  
Les autres personnages sont de ma création. L'histoire se déroule durant le volume 1, avant l'affaire du Petit Noël.  
J'ai fait cette fanfiction pour le plaisir, et je n'ai pas cherché à faire un scénario bouleversant de complexité. Ne soyez donc pas déçus si l'histoire est finalement "banale".

**Les pierres d'Eros**

Noir faisait tourner entre ses doigts le pendentif qu'il s'était récemment procuré. Son œil expert considérait chaque éclat de cette émeraude _trapiche_, d'un vert clair, qui se trouvait emprisonnée d'un carcan de platine, ensemencé de diamants qui jetaient milles feux.  
Ce bijou, il se l'était procuré non sans mal, dans la propriété d'un de ces riches parvenus incapable de saisir la pure beauté des pierres précieuses. Sa femme le portait chaque soirée autour de son cou et se pavanait comme une dinde trop nourrie devant ses amies. Lorsque Noir l'avait vu pour la première fois, lors de l'une de ces festivités mondaines, il n'avait pu résister, il avait aussitôt su que le collier serait à lui, quoiqu'il lui en coûterait.  
L'acheter tout simplement était un luxe qu'il aurait pu s'offrir mais cela aurait été à l'encontre de sa réputation. La ville de Paris frissonnait rien qu'à entendre son nom. Il était le voleur insaisissable, le fantôme du nom de Noir. Bien entendu, seules quelques rares personnes étaient au courant de cette identité. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il se faisait appeler Ray Balzac Courland. Le comte Courland. Pour tous, il n'était qu'un parent de la famille des Rochefort, famille de nobles désargentés. D'ailleurs, dans sa grande « générosité », il avait accueilli chez lui l'un des héritiers : Florian.  
Accueillir était en vérité un bien grand mot pour décrire le chantage qui avait abouti à la venue de Florian chez lui. La mère du jeune homme, subissant une trop grande fierté due à son rang, avait refusé de ralentir ses dépenses alors que les finances de la famille battait de l'aile. Vendre les meubles du manoir Rochefort n'avait pas suffi à couvrir leurs dettes mais elle avait pourtant refusé de voir Florian travailler, comme un simple roturier. C'était l'orgueil de cette femme qui avait causé la perte de son fils.  
Noir s'était un jour présenté à l'une de leur réception et il avait proposé son soutien financier. A l'époque, il cherchait à mettre la main sur un diamant unique au monde : la flamme de Mughal. Pensant pouvoir faire céder la mère, il avait tout d'abord proposé son argent en échange de Florian. Certes, il avait convoité le jeune homme dès l'instant où il avait vu ses deux yeux couleurs améthystes mais le diamant l'intéressait bien plus. La pauvre femme avait réagi avec violence face à une proposition aussi perverse et Florian lui-même n'avait pu cacher son horreur. Alors Noir en avait profité pour offrir la seconde solution sur un plateau : si on lui donnait ce diamant de 120 carat, alors il aiderait les Rochefort et Florian n'aurait pas à venir avec lui.  
Cela avait été un échec. La pauvre dame avait manqué de tourner de l'œil et Florian s'était sacrifié pour sa mère, acceptant d'accompagner Noir dans sa demeure.  
Depuis, Florian vivait là, avec lui, ses serviteurs, et Laila, son « bras droit ».

Noir reposa le collier sur la table lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Tout en sortant un cigare de sa boite pour l'allumer, il jeta un coup d'œil à Florian qui venait d'entrer.  
Sa silhouette fine était soulignée par le costume blanc, parfaitement taillé, qu'il portait. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage presque féminin et ses grands yeux mauves brillaient comme deux gemmes. Les mains du jeune homme témoignaient de son origine noble : elles n'avaient jamais été abîmées par un quelconque labeur.  
Florian était l'image même de l'éphèbe sur lequel un poète aurait pu s'emporter de passion et écrire une ode. Celui ou celle qui le regardait ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douce texture que devait avoir sa peau parfaite et ressentir le désir de la toucher. Un peintre qui l'aurait eu nu pour model n'aurait pu résister à l'envie de l'examiner de plus près et de lui faire prendre des attitudes lascives.  
Mais ce qui retenait l'attention, ce n'était pas uniquement son corps : ses yeux avaient une couleur atypique et, même s'il avait hérité d'une apparence physique moins flatteuse, il aurait su capter l'attention de tous avec ceux-ci.  
« - Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? » questionna Florian de sa voix douce.  
Noir s'arracha à sa rêverie. Bien qu'il avait pris l'habitude à présent d'avoir le noble sous son toit, il se laissait parfois aller à le contempler. Florian, sans doute par innocence, ne semblait pas se rendre compte que le regard qui le couvait brûlait parfois d'une envie qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas été capable de satisfaire.  
« - J'examinais cette pierre, » répondit Noir en désignant le collier d'une main et en menant entre ses lèvres le cigare allumé. Il se détourna ensuite de Florian et contempla le bijou d'un regard pensif.  
Florian, intrigué, s'approcha du bureau et examina la nouvelle pièce de la collection de Noir. Il avait déjà vue cette émeraude et pour cause : feu sa mère invitait souvent la propriétaire à ses réceptions. Il se souvenait d'une femme fort peu agréable, qui avait coupé toute relation avec les Rochefort lorsque la misère avait fait son office, alors voir le bijou ici lui procura soudainement plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait du.  
« - Quand l'as-tu volé ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le profil de Noir.  
Un sourire étira les lèvres du voleur. On ne l'aurait pas dit ainsi mais il était un peu plus jeune que Florian. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Les cheveux de Noir étaient d'un ébène profond et sa peau légèrement halée témoignait de ses origines. Il était né au Maroc, d'une mère européenne et d'un père arabe. Plus grand que Florian et d'une carrure plus solide, il inspirait le respect lorsqu'il était habillé à la mode européenne et faisait trembler les nobles trop peureux lorsqu'il mettait des vêtements plus… Exotiques. Florian se souvenait combien il avait fait « sensation » lorsqu'il avait débarqué ce soir là en habits traditionnels, lors de la réception donnée par sa mère. Le jeune homme lui-même l'avait alors vu pour la première fois et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être surpris.  
« - Je suis entré dans sa propriété, pendant que tout le monde dormait. Elle gardait le bijou dans un coffret, qui n'était même pas fermé à clef. »  
Le regard vert de Noir croisa celui mauve de Florian.  
« - Son mari était absent. En voyage, je crois. J'ai intentionnellement fait du bruit, au moment de partir, pour la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu debout sur le balcon de sa chambre, elle s'est mise à crier de toutes ses forces. Au moins, elle pourra se vanter d'avoir été volée par moi. »  
Florian secoua la tête comme s'il blâmait Noir pour son attitude puérile mais il retenait aussi un rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.  
« - Je ne suis pas venu te parler de cela, en fait, » finit par dire le jeune homme, alors que Noir fumait pensivement son cigare. « Laila m'a demandé de te dire… »  
Il s'interrompit brièvement, en se demandant s'il était écouté, mais haussa finalement les épaules.  
« - … Que la famille Fontaine organisait une réception ce soir et qu'il y au...  
« - Fontaine… N'est ce pas ces parvenus dont le mari se passionne pour l'archéologie mais qui vole en fait les antiquités qu'il découvre ? » l'interrompit Noir en retirant le cigare de sa bouche.  
Florian poussa un soupir avant de continuer.  
« - C'était à cela que je voulais en venir. A ce qu'il paraît, il aurait ramené de nombreuses pièces de son dernier voyage et notamment des boucles d'oreilles en rubis. Il y a une légende qui entoure les pierres qui ont servi à fabriquer ces bijoux : lorsqu'on les offre à une femme, elle tombe sur le champ amoureuse de son bienfaiteur, comme si elle était sous l'emprise du dieu Eros.  
« - Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours une femme, » marmonna pour lui-même Noir. Il avait, en effet, déjà une certaine idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec de pareils joyaux magiques... « Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que nous nous invitions à cette réception, » ajouta le voleur, d'un ton plus clair.  
Les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire. Il se leva tout en posant la main sur l'épaule de Florian.  
« - Fais moi l'honneur de mettre ta plus belle robe et allons-y. »  
Le jeune homme s'empourpra et eut un geste de recul.  
« - Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit toujours porter la robe ? » se plaignit-il, alors qu'il songeait que Laila aurait pu tout aussi bien faire l'affaire.

Fort heureusement pour l'humeur de Florian, il n'eut pas besoin de se travestir pour accompagner Noir à la soirée. Ce genre d'artifices n'était nécessaire que lorsque le voleur avait besoin d'une « belle jeune femme » pour distraire l'assistance, pendant qu'il dérobait les bijoux. Une des techniques habituelles était que Florian fasse semblant d'avoir un malaise et ne reprenne conscience que lorsque Noir avait fait son office. Là, il ne comptait faire qu'une première visite, afin de repérer les lieux et vérifier si le jeu en valait la chandelle.  
Pour autant, il ne fut guère bavard dans la voiture qui les menait au manoir des Fontaines. Sur le chemin, il avait croisé les ruines encore calcinées du lieu où il avait vécu toute sa vie et où sa mère était morte, assassinée par son propre frère qui souhaitait lui aussi s'emparer de la Flamme de Mughal. L'homme avait alors essayé de faire porter le chapeau à Florian, qui naïvement s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup en allant se réfugier chez lui, et la police l'aurait certainement arrêté si Noir n'était pas intervenu pour le sauver. C'était à partir de là qu'il avait commencé à apprécier le voleur, qui l'avait pourtant rudoyé pour essayer de savoir lui aussi où se trouvait le diamant.  
Mais cet événement dramatique était encore récent, remontant à peine à quelques mois. Florian avait senti son cœur se serrer au souvenir de sa mère tant chérie et il avait perdu toute envie de bavarder. Si quelqu'un l'y avait poussé, sans nul doute serait-il entré dans l'une de ses rares colères.  
En tout cas, Noir ne semblait guère éprouver le désir de rompre le silence. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait senti le mal-être de Florian et souhaitait respecter le deuil qui l'affligeait encore ? Ou parce que lui-même n'avait pas envie de bavarder, pour une raison ou une autre ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc du manoir, un certains nombre de voitures étaient déjà garées.  
Florian fut le premier à descendre. Il portait toujours le même costume blanc et, sous la veste, une chemise d'un doré très clair. Lorsque sa mère donnait des réceptions, il avait souvent eu à vêtir l'uniforme militaire de son père, blanc lui aussi, mais il avait brûlé avec le manoir Rochefort, ce jour là…  
Noir descendit après lui et, comme à son habitude, il allait certainement surprendre quelques cœurs trop sensibles. Il avait à nouveau revêtu un _thobe_ blanc sur lequel était passé un _bicht_ ouvert, qui ressemblait à un manteau d'apparat de coton noir et de galons de fils d'argent. Il était coiffé d'une _ghutra_ blanche. Il s'agissait d'un tissu couvrant les cheveux et retombant sur les côtés du visage, maintenu par l'_aqal_, une corde de couleur noire.  
Florian, sans aucun doute nostalgique ce soir là, se rappela à nouveau leur toute première rencontre. Lorsque Noir l'avait vu, il s'était dirigé droit sur lui et avait porté la main à son visage. Florian avait eu peur, bien entendu, mais avait usé de la fureur pour la cacher. Son bras s'était levé et il avait repoussé violemment cet homme sans manière, jusqu'à lui assener une gifle. Il se rappelait très bien qu'elle avait été la première réaction de Noir : il s'était moqué de lui. Puis il s'était excusé, plus poliment, en vantant la beauté des yeux de Florian. Le noble avait d'autant plus vu rouge. Et son oncle lui avait appris ensuite que Noir était un lointain parent de la famille Rochefort.  
A bien y réfléchir, si Noir ne l'avait pas sauvé du même oncle, l'assassin de sa mère, sans doute leur relation n'aurait guère évoluée pour être ce qu'elle était à présent. Car Noir n'était pas un homme bon et droit. C'était un voleur et il n'hésitait pas à utiliser tous les moyens en son pouvoir pour obtenir l'objet de son désir. Même si, pour cela, il devait faire preuve de violence envers autrui. Il avait de toute manière mauvais caractère.

Se mêler à la foule ne fut pas bien difficile pour Florian, surtout que Noir capta l'attention de tous, qu'elle fut admirative ou au contrairement révulsée. Certains, connaissant déjà le comte « Ray Balzac Courland » et son lien de parenté avec la famille Rochefort, l'accueillirent comme il se le devait. Quelques femmes se pressaient déjà autour du voleur pour le complimenter et essayer d'attirer ses faveurs, tandis que les hommes qui se situaient aux alentours se plaignaient du charme exotique du comte, qui raflait l'attention de la plupart des jeunes filles.  
Tandis que Florian buvait un verre de champagne, à distance, il vit Noir lui adresser un regard alors qu'une de ses admiratrices restait pendue à son bras. Un instant, le noble se demanda si le voleur n'essayait pas de le rendre jaloux mais il effaça aussitôt cette pensée stupide de son esprit. Noir était certes étrange mais pas à ce point là. Florian était certain qu'il n'avait pour lui aucune attirance et que leur relation était purement amicale.

« - Est-ce bien vous, Monsieur Rochefort ? » fit soudainement une voix dans le dos de Florian.  
Le jeune homme sursauta presque et faillit laisser tomber son verre. Il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe bleue, au visage un peu trop maigre et aux cheveux raides et roux.  
« - Oui, c'est moi, » répondit Florian, un peu perplexe. Il ne put lui demander, en retour, qui elle était car elle l'interrompit aussitôt.  
« - Oh, j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à votre mère. C'est tragique. Et dire que la police a osé vous soupçonner de cet acte horrible ! »  
L'entendre faire mention du meurtre de sa mère raviva en lui une profonde souffrance. Florian eut un sourire poli de circonstance mais une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de la congédier sur le champ pour son manque de tact.  
« - Mademoiselle, votre sollicitude me touche, » mentit le jeune homme, en s'inclinant légèrement du buste pour marquer ses paroles.  
La jeune fille, en vérité, ne semblait à présent ne plus lui porter réellement attention. Son regard était fixé sur Noir, qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de distance et discutait avec des convives.  
« - Dites-moi… Cet homme avec lequel vous êtes venu… ?  
« - Oui ? » soupira Florian en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.  
« - Je n'avais jamais vu de personne comme lui d'aussi près. Oh, c'est si excitant ! Mon père me parle souvent de ses voyages en Afrique et en Asie mais il n'y a rien de tout ça à Paris.  
« - Mademoiselle, » intervint Florian en essayant de faire preuve d'un minimum de tact. « Le comte Ray Balzac Courland n'est pas un objet de curiosité. »  
Elle lui adressa un regard assassin. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon sur son attitude.  
« - Cela je le sais ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? » tempêta-t-elle en claquant de la langue et en tapant capricieusement du pied au sol.  
« Si vous le savez, alors montrez-le, » pensa Florian, dégoûté par son comportement futile. Elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur Noir. Et, encore, seulement parce qu'elle le prenait pour une distraction des plus exotique.  
« - Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? C'est certainement une histoire passionnante ! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement, comme si elle avait déjà oublié le motif de sa colère précédente.  
Florian fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son profond agacement mais il était à deux doigts de craquer. Peut-être cela se voyait-il à ses yeux améthystes. Ils s'étaient quelque peu assombris.  
« - Je l'ai rencontré à Paris. C'est un parent de ma famille, » déclara-t-il, jugeant que le reste ne regardait que Noir et lui.  
Elle parut profondément déçue par ce très court récit qui ne devait guère coller avec ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Toutefois, elle se reprit aussitôt et afficha une expression fière.  
« - S'il vit a Paris et qu'il est votre cousin, alors ce n'est pas un vrai arabe. Mon père, lui, a passé deux semaines parmi les Bédouins. Il est allé à Marrakech et Alger aussi.  
« - Qui est votre père ? » demanda poliment Florian, sachant qu'elle attendait une réponse, n'importe laquelle, à son bavardage. Avec cette fille de mauvais caractère, mieux valait feindre l'intérêt que l'ignorer.  
« - Voyons ! Vous êtes chez lui en ce moment même ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air surpris.  
« - Vous êtes mademoiselle Fontaine ? »  
Elle acquiesça d'un air lassé, puis jeta à Florian un regard quelque peu embarrassé, celui qu'on avait tendance à adresser à une personne lorsqu'on la soupçonnait d'avoir un conflit de longue date avec l'intelligence. « Quelle jeune fille stupide, » songea Florian en soutenant son regard. Si elle avait décliné son identité, comme toute personne bien éduquée, il n'aurait pas eu à lui poser cette question. Il serra les poings mais parvint pourtant à réfréner la colère qui montait en lui, notamment car il eut l'idée de profiter de la situation pour l'interroger. Après tout, si elle était la fille de l'homme qui avait ramené les pierres d'Eros, alors elle aurait peut-être des informations à ce sujet.  
« - Votre père n'a-t-il pas ramené nombre d'objets précieux de son dernier voyage ?  
« - Oh oui ! » Apparemment, il suffisait de la relancer sur un sujet pouvant flatter son ego ou celui de sa famille pour qu'elle retrouve sa bonne humeur. « Il va les vendre aux enchères.  
« - Une enchère ? Il me plairait d'y assister… »  
La jeune fille secoua la tête et se gonfla d'orgueil.  
« - Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y convie que des personnes de son choix. »  
Certainement des personnes disposant de grandes fortunes, oui. Florian comprenait : qui aurait envie d'inviter à une vente aux enchère un Rochefort désargenté. Il ne pourrait absolument rien acheter. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put que se montrer quelque peu vexé mais elle ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien et continua son babillage.  
« - Et il sera impossible de voir les pièces en dehors de cette vente. Elles sont si bien gardées que même Noir, le voleur fantôme, s'y casserait les dents. »  
Elle se mit à glousser, une main devant les lèvres. Cela lui donnait vraiment l'air d'une grosse dinde.  
« - Quand aura lieu l'enchère ?  
« - Demain soir. »  
Florian eut un léger sourire. Un sourire en coin.  
« - Eh bien, j'espère que ce Noir n'aura pas envie de tester vos dispositifs de sécurité d'ici là, » déclara-t-il sans pouvoir effacer ce sourire.  
Elle lui adressa un regard intrigué, puis recula d'un pas comme si elle craignait d'attraper une maladie très contagieuse en restant un instant de plus à proximité de Florian.  
« - Je suis désolée, j'ai quelques amies à voir.  
« - Mais faites, je vous en prie, » répondit Florian, soulagé de s'en débarrasser enfin malgré les informations qu'il avait recueillit.  
Elle s'éloigna, non sans jeter par dessus son épaule quelques coups d'œil dans sa direction, puis elle disparut dans le foule.  
Florian s'adossa contre le mur qui se trouvait à proximité et porta le verre de champagne à ses lèvres. Il se disait que le vol des boucles d'oreilles remettrait certainement à sa place cette pimbêche trop fière.  
Il rejoignit Noir et lui exposa rapidement la situation. Si jamais les bijoux étaient vendus le soir suivant à une autre personne que Noir, il serait sans aucun doute plus difficile de les obtenir ensuite. Cependant, le voleur ne parut guère troublé par la proximité d'une vente aux enchères.  
« - Alors, il me faudra intervenir cette nuit, » résuma-t-il simplement tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Florian, qui le suivait de près, ne semblait pas de son avis.  
« - Mais tu ne sais rien de la façon dont sont protégés les boucles d'oreilles.  
« - Des gardes, des portes, des serrures et peut-être un coffre fort, » énuméra Noir avec un sourire trahissant son amusement. Face au vol, il ressemblait à un enfant qui s'apprêtait à recevoir le dernier jouet à la mode.  
Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta et examina la façade du manoir en se grattant le menton d'un air pensif. Florian stoppa à ses côtés et chercha à voir ce qui pouvait ainsi attirer son attention.  
« - Il me faudra sans aucun doute un grappin, » conclut le voleur avec un haussement nonchalant des épaules.  
Florian poussa un soupir. Une certaine angoisse montait en lui et son ventre se nouait en réponse à son état émotionnel.  
« - Noir… Tu ne vas pas voler les bijoux ce soir, tout de même ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre. « Et puis, tu es riche et connu, tu pourrais pousser Monsieur Fontaine à t'inviter à cette enchère et acheter les… »  
Noir se tourna brusquement vers lui et posa l'index sur les lèvres du noble d'un air contrarié. Il agissait comme celui qui s'empressait de retenir son compagnon de dire une injure.  
« - Non, non… Le voleur fantôme n'achète pas. Il prend. Ou serait l'intérêt, sinon ? »  
Florian savait qu'il s'agissait d'une bataille perdue d'avance et se contenta donc de lui adresser un regard quelque peu désapprobateur.  
Noir semblait ne pas y accorder importance. Il se détourna et se dirigea à pas rapides vers leur voiture qui les attendait toujours dans le parc du manoir des Fontaine.

Une fois rentrés, ils furent accueillis par Laila.  
« - Vous voilà enfin de retour ! Je vous ai préparé un bon repas car cette soirée à sans doute du vous donner faim ! »  
Laila était toujours pleine de bonnes intentions mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ses talents en cuisine avaient de quoi enthousiasmer les palais des gourmets. Non, ils les faisaient pleurer et réclamer une mort rapide. Alors, en entendant la mention du repas qu'elle avait préparé, Florian faillit défaillir et, cherchant à se défiler, s'empressa de prétexter une fatigue soudaine qui ne réclamait qu'un bon lit. Noir se contenta tout d'abord fixer la jeune fille, eut un léger sourire et déclara qu'il avait un vol à préparer. Trop manger risquait de nuire à ses capacités.  
Laila se retrouva bientôt seule dans le hall de la demeure. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, elle n'était pas vexée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir sa cuisine dédaignée ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux la prochaine fois et que cette prochaine fois serait la bonne.  
L'affection qu'elle portait à Noir était sans doute trop grande pour qu'elle lui en veuille. Quant à Florian, il n'était pas méchant, même si parfois il lui arrivait de le détester car elle avait l'impression qu'il avait plus d'importance qu'elle aux yeux du voleur.

Il était aux environs de minuit lorsque Noir revint au manoir des Fontaine. Vêtu d'un sombre costume, d'une cape et d'un chapeau haut de forme lui donnant un air théâtral, on comprenait mieux d'où lui venait son surnom de voleur fantôme. Non seulement il disparaissait des lieux de son crime sans jamais laisser de traces, mais en plus il avait l'aspect d'un de ces personnages que l'on ne pouvaient rencontrer que dans les romans. Il était l'un de ces voleurs intrépides, faisant frissonner les lectrices, mais il n'avait pas le cœur et la bonté d'âme d'un Robin Des Bois. Il gardait pour lui ce qu'il volait. Ses actes n'étaient nullement dictés par une quelconque notion de justice.  
Alors que la réception continuait de battre son plein malgré l'heure tardive, Noir traça son chemin dans le parc, ombre parmi les ombres, jusqu'à la façade Nord, plongée dans le noir, de la vaste demeure. Là, son regard exercé repéra un balcon au premier étage. Il n'y avait aucune plante grimpante pour s'y hisser, tel l'amoureux voulant surprendre sa belle, mais Noir avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. De sous sa cape, il sortit un grappin attaché à une solide corde. Il visa et lança, un tintement métallique résonna et il tira pour vérifier que le tout était bien accroché à la balustrade dont la pierre blanche se détachait dans le noir. Ceci fait, il grimpa sans effort apparent, passa par dessus cette même balustrade et sauta sans bruit sur la terrasse du balcon.  
Noir décrocha le grappin pour ne pas laisser l'opportunité à quelqu'un de le trouver, puis il se glissa furtivement jusqu'à la porte vitrée. Il la fit coulisser lentement, pour émettre le moins de bruits possible. Ceci fait, il fit quelques pas dans ce qui était, à première vue, une chambre de femme.  
Par curiosité, il s'approcha d'une table de toilette munie d'une glace. Il avait aperçu la forme carrée d'une boite, qu'il avait aussitôt identifié comme un coffre à bijoux. A la lueur de la lune, il examina rapidement son contenu mais il n'y avait rien digne de son intérêt. Les pierres étaient trop banales, comme la finition des bijoux.  
Laissant là sa découverte décevante, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit prudemment dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par quelques appliques.  
Du rez-de-chaussée émanait des bruits de conversations.  
Où pouvaient donc se trouver les rubis tant convoités ? Noir se remémora ce que lui avait dit Florian et il songea que le plus simple restait d'explorer les lieux. Si jamais il était surpris, il lui suffirait de dire qu'il n'était qu'un convive égaré. Technique classique mais qui portait souvent ses fruits. Personne ne mettait en doute la parole de Ray Balzac Courland.  
L'exploration du premier étage ne lui révéla rien d'intérêt mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter l'escalier menant au second, il entendit une voix féminine le héler. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. Alors que Noir pestait intérieurement, il se retourna tout sourire pour se retrouver devant la fille des Fontaine. Celle là même qui avait tenu une dure conversation avec Florian. Finalement, il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Cette idiote lui offrirait peut-être quelques indices pour son enquête.  
« - Que faites vous ici ? » commença-t-elle par demander avant de se figer d'un air perplexe. Son visage s'éclaira brusquement. « Mais c'est vous, Monsieur Courland ! Veuillez me pardonner, je ne vous avez pas reconnu avec ces vêtements. Vous vous êtes changés ? »  
Elle en paraissait presque déçue. Ca manquait d'exotisme, sans aucun doute.  
La jeune fille était vraiment telle que Florian l'avait décrite mais Noir n'était pas du genre à laisser paraître son ennui dans une telle situation. Il avait, au contraire, possibilité de tirer profit de la conversation et il devait faire en sorte de ne pas froisser son interlocutrice. Le mieux était de répondre à ses espérances.  
« - Mon ami Florian s'est senti mal, je l'ai donc raccompagné chez lui et j'en ai profité pour changer de vêtements et revenir ici.  
« - Mais que faites-vous donc au premier étage ? La réception est en bas… » demanda-t-elle visiblement guidée par la curiosité.  
« - Je crains de m'être perdu en cherchant un peu le calme. J'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. »  
La fille des Fontaine prit un air compatissant. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas relevé le faux prétexte ou elle s'en moquait éperdument, trop heureuse d'être au côté de son idole. Pourtant, les propos de Noir offraient quelques incohérences. Etant donné le bruit que produisaient les invités, il n'était pas difficile de retrouver la salle de réception.  
« - Et avez-vous trouvé le calme que vous recherchiez ?  
« - Non, pas vraiment. Car une pensée est rapidement venue encombrer mon esprit et ne l'a plus quitté. Je me demandais si votre père exposait dans ce manoir les objets d'art rapportés lors de ses expéditions. »  
Elle prit un air désolé et poussa un soupir.  
« - Malheureusement, il les vend, pour la plupart. Quelques pièces se trouvent dans la bibliothèque. Je peux vous les montrer, si vous le désirez, » proposa-t-elle, avec l'espoir visible que Noir accepterait son invitation.  
Le voleur avait déjà vu ladite bibliothèque et les objets qui s'y trouvaient ne l'intéressaient guère. Toutefois, jugeant que se montrer aimable motiverait sans doute la jeune fille à lui en dire plus, il accepta l'invitation et ils avancèrent tous deux jusqu'à la pièce dont il était question. Afin de s'attirer un peu plus la bienveillance de la jeune fille, Noir lui offrit galamment le bras.  
Une fois dans la bibliothèque, elle lui présenta quelques vases de Chine. Il feignit l'émerveillement.  
« - Quelles pièces splendides ! Votre père voyage vraiment beaucoup. Quelle chance il a. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait, cette fois-ci, ramené des trésors de la Grèce Antique ? »  
Elle acquiesça, toujours accrochée au bras de Noir et visiblement bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher de sitôt.  
« - Il les vendra aux enchères, bientôt. »  
La déception se lisait sur son visage.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez l'air triste soudainement, » murmura Noir en laissant croire à de l'inquiétude de sa part.  
« - Oh, ce n'est rien… Enfin… Si… Il y a une paire de boucles d'oreilles. J'aurai tellement aimé les avoir mais il ne voudra jamais.  
« - Ne pouvez-vous lui demander cette faveur ? Vous êtes sa fille, après tout. »  
Elle secoua négativement la tête, les sourcils froncés, la main légèrement crispée sur le bras de Noir.  
« - Alors, quelqu'un pourrait les acheter pour vous, lors de cette vente, » déclara-t-il en souriant.  
C'était bien plus une proposition qu'une question et elle sembla fort bien le comprendre. Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Une autre personne que Noir aurait certainement eu des scrupules à manipuler une jeune fille, peut-être un peu imbue d'elle-même, mais tellement innocente.  
« - Monsieur Courland… C'est trop généreux, je ne peux accepter. Et puis, mon père vous a-t-il invité ? »  
Il se mit à rire avec insouciance et elle le considéra d'un air surpris.  
« - Qui refuserait l'accès à quelqu'un d'aussi riche que moi ? »  
Noir aimait acquérir les bijoux par le vol mais il voulait absolument les pierres d'Eros. S'il devait pour cela les acheter, alors il s'en accommoderait, même si cela manquait de frissons. De plus, elle lui offrait un prétexte pour participer à cette vente. Une fois le bien acquis, il lui suffirait de lui offrir des faux pour respecter son engagement. Il pouvait facilement trouver des rubis rouge de moindre qualité mais d'aspect semblable.  
Alors qu'il concevait son plan, la jeune fille lui fit alors une proposition étonnante :  
« - Voulez-vous les voir ? Je peux vous faire visiter la salle où ils sont détenus.  
« - Vraiment ? N'allez-vous pas avoir des ennuis pour cela ? Votre père pourrait ne pas apprécier. »  
Noir était bien entendu impatient à l'idée de visiter le lieu où se trouvaient les boucles d'oreilles mais il n'en restait pas moins surpris de cette proposition. Cela dépassait toutes ces espérances. A croire que Dieu était avec lui aujourd'hui. Une telle opportunité ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Cela pouvait lui donner l'occasion de subtiliser les bijoux et il avait déjà une idée sur la façon de procéder.  
« - Au Diable mon père ! » s'exclama la jeune fille de son côté. « Cette maison est aussi la mienne et je la montre à qui je veux. Venez donc, Monsieur Courland. Il est normal que vous voyez l'objet de votre investissement futur. »  
Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et ses vases chinois pour gagner le second étage. Un sentiment d'excitation envahissait Noir au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que le vol. Enfin si. Mais le vol se plaçait en tout cas dans le rang des choses les plus grisantes que réservait la vie.  
Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte blindée, gardée par un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de police. Il semblait s'ennuyer ferme.  
C'était le comité d'accueil pour le voleur fantôme, sans aucun doute. Noir eut envie de ricaner à la pensée que ce policier aurait son gibier sous les yeux mais ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Florian était soucieux. Savoir Noir en train de jouer les rois de la cambriole le rendait nerveux. Et quand il était nerveux, il n'arrivait jamais à dormir car son esprit était obnubilé par toutes sortes de pensées.  
Pour essayer d'apaiser sa tension, il lisait le journal du matin précédent à la lueur du feu brûlant dans la cheminée du salon. Comme il connaissait déjà les nouvelles, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Son regard ne cessait d'aller et venir du journal à l'horloge. Il était déjà une heure du matin et Noir n'était toujours pas rentré. Les serviteurs de celui-ci dormaient alors il n'avait personne à qui faire part de son inquiétude. Même Laila avait gagné son lit, peu après le départ de Noir. Il arrivait pourtant souvent à la jeune fille de l'accompagner dans ses escapades mais, cette fois-ci, il avait tenu à y aller seul.  
Florian n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer le pire. Noir était peut-être, à l'instant même, en mauvaise posture. Et lui se contentait de lire un journal pour essayer de retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. N'aurait-il pas du aller l'aider, au contraire ?  
Alors que le jeune homme tentait de porter son attention sur la page des finances, il entendit un bruit qui le fit sursauter dans son fauteuil.  
« - Florian, tu ne dors donc pas ? »  
Le noble poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Noir. Il se leva prestement et fit face au voleur, qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon. Dans sa main miroitait les rubis rouge sang des boucles d'oreilles et l'or qui les cerclait. Les pierres étaient bien plus grosses que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elles faisaient chacune la taille d'un pouce et on les avait taillé de forme ovale, ce qui leur donnait, en prime, un aspect allongé et donnait l'illusion qu'elles étaient encore plus grandes.  
« - Incroyable ! Tu les as donc dérobé ? Mais comment as-tu fait ? » questionna Floian, sans pouvoir contenir sa curiosité. Et sans pouvoir quitter du regard les pierres étincelantes entre les doigts du voleur.  
« - Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, » lança Noir avec un sourire en coin. Avant de commencer son récit, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Florian, quelques instants auparavant. Il examina les pierres durant quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur le blond, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. « Mademoiselle Fontaine m'y a aidé, involontairement. »  
Florian fit légèrement la moue. A l'évidence, il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette jeune fille. Sans se soucier de cela, Noir continua et expliqua comment il était entré dans le manoir, puis de quelle manière il était tombé sur elle. Comment, encore, il avait manœuvré pour obtenir son entière confiance.  
« - Elle m'a finalement invité à voir les bijoux. Il y avait un policier devant la porte mais il n'a guère représenté d'obstacle, puisqu'il ne voulait à l'évidence pas contrarier Mademoiselle Fontaine. Nous sommes donc entrés, elle m'a montré le coffret dans lequel se trouvait les boucles d'oreilles. Il m'a suffit de détourner son attention quelques secondes pour les subtiliser. Mais, comme je me doutais que le policier me fouillerait afin de vérifier que je n'avais rien dérobé, je les ai caché sur elle. »  
Florian haussa un sourcil.  
« - Comment ? Tu les as caché sur elle ? »  
Le sourire de Noir s'étendit un peu plus.  
« - Bien sûr. Je lui ai donné ce qu'elle attendait et ce fut très facile.  
« - Je n'y crois pas ! Tu l'as donc embrassé ? » s'exclama Florian d'un air consterné.  
Noir se mit à rire et se leva pour s'approcher de son interlocuteur. Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre dans les yeux.  
« - Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrai penser que tu es jaloux.  
« - Il ne s'agit pas de jalousie, » rétorqua Florian en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour croiser les bras et tourner le dos à Noir. « Ton audace me surprend, tout simplement. Si jamais elle s'était aperçue de ton petit jeu, que serait-il arrivé ?  
« - Tu t'inquiètes donc pour moi ?  
« - Non, pour moi, » répondit Florian, tout en sachant qu'il ne se montrait pas honnête envers Noir et envers lui-même. « Dois-je te rappeler le contrat que tu m'as obligé à passer ? Je dépend entièrement de toi, je ne suis rien de plus que l'un de tes serviteurs. Si tu vas en prison, il ne me resterait plus rien. »  
L'expression de Noir changea du tout au tout. Son regard s'était fait plus sombre et brillait d'un éclat plus dangereux. Tout sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres. L'humeur bon enfant qu'il avait eu en racontant ses péripéties n'était plus.  
« - Oui, c'est cela, » siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres tout en refermant brutalement la main sur les bijoux. « C'est bien qu'un noble désargenté aussi ridiculement fier finisse par se rappeler qu'il n'est absolument rien sans moi. Si je te jette hors de ma demeure, que feras-tu pour t'en sortir ? »  
Florian se retourna vivement pour foudroyer Noir du regard. Malgré l'étincelle qui avait enflammé ses yeux mauves, la surprise se lisait aussi sur son visage. Ses lèvres furent prises d'un tremblement nerveux et, finalement, il laissa s'exprimer sa propre colère.  
« - Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre ici ! C'est toi qui part un odieux chantage… Et dois-je te rappeler de quelle façon tu m'as torturé pour savoir où était ce maudit diamant ? »  
Le sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Noir mais il était bien plus malveillant. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Florian. Les deux hommes se fixèrent l'un et l'autre d'un regard glacial.  
« - Oui, je m'en souviens. Ta résistance m'avait impressionné mais tu n'es finalement qu'une vierge pleurnicheuse… »  
Le blond eut un mouvement de recul et ses joues se collèrent quelque peu.  
« - Quoi ? Je ne… »  
Noir lui coupa la parole, tout en le regardant par en bas. Cela rendait son expression un peu plus inquiétante et menaçante.  
« - Maintenant que la Flamme de Mughal a disparu, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Plutôt que de me critiquer, tu devrais me remercier de t'offrir le gîte et le couvert. Veux-tu que je te dise de quelle manière tu pourrais me remercier… ? »  
Il y avait dans le ton du voleur des sous-entendus que Florian lui-même était fort bien capable de deviner. Noir parlait de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait proposé à la mère de Florian de le garder auprès de lui en échange d'argent. Sans doute à cause de cela, la main de Florian partit et vint frapper Noir à la joue. Le blond affichait une pâleur mortelle et se mordait presque la lèvre tant il était offusqué par ces insinuations. Certes, il avait appris à apprécier Noir, il avait même songé, avant cette dispute, qu'ils pourraient réellement devenir amis, mais, à présent, il avait totalement oublié ses bonnes dispositions. C'était comme si la cruelle réalité s'était emparée de lui et avait détruit tout ses espoirs.

« - Puisque c'est ainsi, je partirai dans la matinée, » annonça Florian d'une voix tremblante de rage.  
Noir porta la main à sa joue et jeta un regard en coin à Florian.  
« - Je te l'interdis, » déclara-t-il d'un ton froid tout en agrippant son interlocuteur par le col, pour le tirer à lui.  
Noir était plus grand que Florian et plus solide aussi. Si une bagarre éclatait entre eux, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le gagnant. Cependant, le noble ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Si Laila n'était pas entrée dans la pièce, intriguée par les éclats de voix, les choses auraient certainement pris un tournant bien plus grave encore.  
« - Mais que faites vous ? » s'exclama la jeune fille à la peau sombre. « Vous êtes devenus fous ? »  
Laila était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche, bien trop grande pour elle. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts lui donnaient l'air d'un garçon manqué et elle s'habillait bien souvent comme un homme. Pourtant, avec une robe, elle aurait certainement pu concurrencer sans aucune difficulté les plus belles françaises.  
A l'intervention de Laila, Noir sembla retrouver son sang froid. Il relâcha Florian et recula d'un pas, afin de mettre un peu de distance.  
« - Tu m'appartiens. Tu ne partiras que si je t'en donne l'ordre. Si tu te sauves, tu t'en mordras les doigts, » annonça le voleur d'une voix calme.  
Florian releva le menton avec orgueil.  
« - Tout ce que tu souhaites, c'est qu'un esclave à ta botte. Qui pourrait croire, après ça, que tu ais un quelconque cœur ? »  
Laila les regarda tour à tour alors que son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas s'interposer pour le moment.  
Florian quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide mais en conservant une allure fière, comme s'il cherchait à énerver par ce simple fait Noir qui l'insultait de n'être qu'un noble trop arrogant.  
« - Tu es encore allé trop loin, Noir, » soupira Laila.  
L'intéressé ne lui répondit pas et ne tarda pas à quitter le salon à son tour.

Après avoir hésité un moment, Laila avait décidé de suivre Florian jusqu'à sa chambre. Aucun bruit n'émanait de celle-ci, même en collant son oreille contre la porte, elle n'entendait rien. Après quelques secondes, elle décida de frapper à la porte, tout en appelant à voix basse le jeune homme. Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais elle n'était pas du genre à se décourager pour si peu. Aussi ouvrit-elle la porte et entra-t-elle aussitôt dans la chambre.  
Florian était assis sur son lit et se morfondait, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et les mains soutenant son visage. Il ne releva pas la tête à l'entrée de Laila, par contre il laissa échapper quelques mots :  
« - S'il me touche, je le tue.  
« - Florian ! » s'écria la jeune fille d'un air surpris. « N'est-ce pas un peu excessif ? Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux mais… »  
Florian ne lui permit pas continuer. Il se leva tout en grommelant :  
« - Je me porte très bien ! C'est Noir qui devrait aller passer un séjour dans un asile psychiatrique pour se faire analyser l'encéphale. Tu penses que c'est normal de détenir un homme contre son grès et de lui proposer des choses odieuses ? »  
Laila resta un instant songeuse et cligna des yeux.  
« - Eh bien… Noir est excessif mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »  
Elle eut un sourire radieux, espérant peut-être dérider ainsi le noble. Malheureusement, celui-ci resta toujours aussi sombre.  
« - Quand je pense qu'en plus il a embrassé cette fille… Il l'a embrassé… »  
Le sourire de Laila disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un rictus énervé.  
« - Une fille ? Quelle fille ? »  
La jalousie venait de s'éveiller en elle. Elle n'avait aucune rancœur envers Florian, tout en sachant très bien que Noir tenait bien plus à lui qu'il ne l'avouait. Toutefois, la concurrence d'une personne du même sexe qu'elle semblait la mettre dans tous ses états. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à avouer au voleur l'affection qu'elle lui portait…  
« - La fille des Fontaine.  
« - Quelle salope, » laissa échapper Laila, qui n'avait jamais eu un langage spécialement soutenu. Pour marquer ses propos, elle tapa du poing dans son autre main. « Mais qu'a-t-elle de particulier au juste ? Je suis sûre que c'est une de ces blanches livides avec une grosse poitrine enfermée dans un corset minuscule pour la faire encore plus ressortir. Noir aime donc les filles avec de gros seins ? »  
Elle se tourna vers le miroir incrusté dans l'armoire de la chambre et sembla s'examiner sous toute les coutures. Elle tira même sur sa robe de nuit trop grande pour laisser entrevoir les formes de sa propre poitrine.  
« - Est-ce que je devrais mettre moi aussi un décolleté plus grand pour plaire à Noir, » soupira-t-elle, sans se rendre compte à quel point la conversation prenait un tournant surréaliste. En vérité, ni elle, ni lui ne s'en étaient aperçu. Leur comportement n'était pas habituel.  
« - Mais non, tu es très bien comme tu es, » la rassura Florian avec un soudain sourire chaleureux. « Si Noir ne s'en est pas rendu compte, alors il est idiot. »  
Laila se tourna vers le blond et joignit ses mains fines avec une quasi expression d'adoration. Elle lui sauta soudainement au cou pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
« - Oh, Florian. Si je n'aimais pas Noir, c'est toi que j'aimerais. Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas l'oublier. »  
Elle s'écarta aussitôt après avoir glissé ces quelques mots. Un instant de silence suivit et elle quitta la pièce.

Florian gagna les couvertures de son lit quelques instants plus tard, après s'être déshabillé et avoir revêtu un pyjama. Il peina à trouver le sommeil et ce ne fut que vers trois heures du matin qu'il s'endormit enfin mais sans pour autant trouver une paix réparatrice.  
Son sommeil fut hanté d'étranges rêves qui, le lendemain matin, continuaient de le faire frémir. Etaient-ce les paroles méprisables de Noir qui l'avaient ainsi marqué pour qu'il subisse pareilles images jusque dans ces songes ? Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour rêvé quelque chose d'aussi dégradant. La honte l'aurait certainement submergé si la colère ne l'avait pas fait en premier. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla vers dix heure, son humeur était plus massacrante encore que la veille.  
Si Florian avait eu l'esprit à porter un peu d'attention au monde qui l'entourait, peut-être se serait-il aperçu de l'atmosphère étrange dans laquelle baignait la demeure. A vrai dire, la moitié du service manquait à l'appel, pour des causes diverses et personnelles, principalement d'ordre sentimental.

Florian descendit pour prendre un petit déjeuner tardif. Il espéra ne pas rencontrer Noir mais ses espérances furent déçues quand il le retrouva déjà installé à la table dressée de la salle à manger. Le noble s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce.  
Le voleur fumait un cigare tout en lisant l'un de ses livres. Une tasse de café fumant se trouvait devant lui. Il fit tout d'abord comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Florian puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il referma sèchement son livre et darda ses yeux verts sur le blond.  
« - Je vois que notre princesse daigne enfin manger avec le commun des mortels, » déclara Noir avec un sourire narquois.  
Florian hésita mais décida que battre en retraite serait concéder la victoire à son ennemi. Il tira l'une des chaises, en bout de table, face à Noir, et s'y installa.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Laila fit irruption en portant un plateau rempli de toast trop roussis, pour n pas dire carbonisés. A la grande surprise de Florian, elle portait une robe.  
« - Laila, mais que fais-tu donc ? » s'exclama-t-il alors que Noir reprenait stoïquement sa lecture.  
« - La cuisinière s'est sauvée avec le jardinier durant la nuit. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'ils avaient un amour aussi passionné… Mais, pas d'inquiétude, je m'occupe de tout ! J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner. »  
D'un air joyeux, elle distribua les toast dans les assiettes des deux jeunes hommes.  
Florian n'avait pas envie de la vexer, alors il chercha à lui faire comprendre d'une façon gentille que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
« - Tu sais… Noir a assez d'argent pour engager une autre cuisinière d'ici ce midi. »  
Le voleur leva le nez de son livre alors que Laila et Florian portaient leurs regards sur lui, visiblement en l'attente d'une confirmation ou d'une dénégation. Tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, il jeta un regard aux tartines grillée et sembla prendre sa décision en quelques secondes seulement.  
« - Florian a raison, j'ai assez d'argent pour le faire… »  
On aurait pu croire que Noir et Florian avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'accord depuis leur dispute d'hier soir mais il n'en était rien, car le voleur ajouta aussitôt :  
« - … Moi. »  
Il venait à nouveau de faire mention de la pauvreté de Florian. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et posa brutalement les deux mains sur la table. Son regard lançait des éclairs au jeune homme imperturbable à l'autre bout de la table. Laila gardait son plateau serré contre sa poitrine, comme s'il pouvait lui offrir une quelconque protection face à la dispute qui approchait à grand pas.  
« - Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aide, c'est toi qui m'a obligé à venir ici, » gronda le blond en donnant un coup de poing sur la table.  
« - Mon aide, tu étais bien content de la recevoir lorsque ton oncle a voulu faire croire que tu étais le meurtrier de ta chère mère, » rétorqua l'autre en posant son bouquin sur la table et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air railleur.  
Florian se serait certainement jeté sur Noir si Laila n'avait pas soudainement bougé pour l'attraper par le bras et le retenir.  
« - Calmez-vous ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si énervés l'un envers l'autre ?  
« - Il me retient ici contre mon grès, » expliqua Florian d'un ton hargneux.  
« - Son air suffisant m'insupporte, » fit de son côté le voleur en tenant de son cigare entre deux doigts.  
« - Il se permet de me faire des propositions obscènes, » renchérit le blond en tremblant de rage.  
« - Et il ose me faire croire qu'il n'en a pas envie, » conclut Noir.  
L'échange de reproches aurait pu continuer bien plus longtemps si l'un des employés de Noir n'était pas entré en cet instant pour annoncer que mademoiselle Fontaine l'attendait dans le hall.  
« - Dans le hall ? Ne pouvais-tu pas la faire directement entrer ici ? » lui reprocha le voleur tout en se levant. Il jeta un regard à Florian et Laila. « Désolé, mais j'ai des affaires plus importantes que cette dispute qui m'attendent. »  
C'est ainsi que Noir quitta la pièce avec le serviteur, sous le regard de ses deux amis.  
Au bout de quelques instants, ils se mirent tout deux à parler.  
« - Cette mademoiselle Fontaine… » commença le blond.  
« - Elle a embrassé Noir, » termina Laila d'une voix où filtrait une certaine indignation.  
« - On ne peut pas les laisser seuls sans surveillance. »

Parfaitement accordés sur ce point, Florian et Laila s'empressèrent de rejoindre Noir, dans le but de vérifier s'il ne ferait pas de nouvelles bêtises, comme embrasser encore une fois cette pimbêche qu'ils s'étaient tout deux mis à détester. Le blond ne réfléchissait guère à la signification de ses initiatives. Comment pouvait-il prétendre détester Noir alors qu'il était à l'évidence guidé par la jalousie en cet instant même ? Les rêves de la nuit n'étaient peut-être pas si curieux que cela et en lui dormait sans doute un désir dont il n'avait pas encore conscience.  
Pour un observateur extérieur, les choses auraient été de plus en plus claires : cela ne tournait plus rond dans cette bicoque.

Tous deux arrivèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà Noir et la jeune noble en larme. Ils restèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, car ils souhaitaient observer et non pas se mêler à la conversation.  
« - … Et les pierres d'Eros ont disparu ! » raconta-t-elle en se tamponnant avec un mouchoir le coin des yeux d'un geste nerveux.  
« - Comment est-ce possible ? » s'exclama Noir, faussement choqué, en la faisant asseoir dans un fauteuil pour rester debout à côté d'elle. « N'y avait-il pas un policier devant la porte ? Il m'a même fouillé après que nous soyons sorti de cette pièce. »  
Laila eut un air meurtrier quand les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent.  
« - Elle mérite bien son nom de Fontaine, » marmonna Laila en serrant les dents. Mais personne, hormis Florian, ne l'entendit.  
« - Je le sais bien qu'il y avait un policier ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Père est comme fou. Je suis sûre qu'il me soupçonnerait s'il connaissait mon intérêt pour ces bijoux !  
« - Vous, sa fille ? » s'horrifia Noir alors qu'il tournait la tête pour apercevoir Florian et Laila à l'entrée de la pièce. Il leur adressa un curieux regard puis reporta son attention sur son invitée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, il fut interrompu.  
« - Il serait plus raisonnable de penser qu'il s'agit là de l'œuvre du voleur fantôme, » intervint soudainement Florian.  
Le corps de Noir sembla se contracter légèrement et il adressa un nouveau regard au blond, un regard qui était cette fois ci beaucoup plus agacé. La jeune Fontaine releva la tête en direction des deux « espions ».  
« - Oh, Monsieur Rochefort… Mais que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise.  
« - Je vis ici, » rétorqua-t-il froidement en avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce. « Il est évident que votre voleur ne peut être que Noir. Personne d'autre ne serait capable d'un tel prodige. Peut-être s'est-il glissé parmi les invités, afin d'en savoir plus sur la façon dont étaient gardés les bijoux et…  
« - Allons, allons, c'est aller un peu vite en besogne, Florian, » déclara Noir en prenant la main de la Fontaine qui ne quittait à présent plus du regard Laila. Au moins avait-elle cessé de pleurer. « Tu vas encore plus l'effrayer, alors qu'il serait plus juste de penser avant tout à un membre de leur personnel. »  
Un sourire étira les lèvres de Florian, comme s'il avait une bien mauvaise idée derrière la tête.  
« - C'est vrai, si c'était Noir, il aurait certainement agi avec plus de panache. Il aime se faire remarquer. Finalement, il agit un peu comme un enfant ou un adulte qui a oublié de mûrir. »  
La mâchoire du voleur se crispa. La dispute menaçait de reprendre. Il n'en fut heureusement rien car la noble éplorée se leva soudainement de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de Laila. Ses yeux encore rougis brillaient d'un feu nouveau. Nullement celui de la passion, c'était comme si elle venait de voir un démon.  
« - C'est une servante ? » demanda-t-elle à la ronde avec un certain effroi.  
Laila lui attrapa soudainement le poignet pour ne plus le lâcher.  
« - Tu cours après No… Ray mais moi j'ai déjà la peau trop sombre et je ne peux être qu'une servante, hein ? Pendant que j'y pense, je connais une recette de thé qui va te requinquer, viens avec moi dans la cuisine. »  
La jeune fille disparut de la pièce, entraînée impérieusement par Laila.  
Florian et Noir se retrouvaient seuls.  
Tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux, sans même se regarder. Ce fut le voleur qui rompit le premier le calme qui s'était instauré. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil tout en commençant à rire. Etonné, Florian se retourna pour le fixer. Le corps de Noir était secoué de soubresauts alors qu'il ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter de s'esclaffer.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il de drôle, au juste ? »  
Les yeux verts de Noir vinrent se poser sur lui et Florian ressentit une curieuse impression, qu'il préféra balayer aussitôt pour se concentrer sur le mépris qu'il avait pour cet homme.  
« - Tu es jaloux, en fait.  
« - Bien sûr que non ! » s'offusqua Florian. Et il allait ajouter qu'il avait simplement voulu aider Laila si Noir n'avait pas aussitôt repris la parole.  
« - Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais m'enticher de cette jeune idiote ? Je ne l'ai embrassé que pour la distraire… Et parce que le voleur fantôme agit comme un adulte qui a oublié de mûrir… »  
Le blond commençait à être embarrassé. Il détourna le regard tout en sentant sa hargne s'évaporer comme eau au soleil. Il n'avait pourtant pas oublié ses griefs mais il avait la soudaine impression que cela n'était que secondaire.  
Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence. Noir restait assis dans le fauteuil tout en affichant un air pensif. Il avait les jambes croisées et caressait son menton de son index. Florian, lui, ne bougeait pas, si ce n'étaient ses mains qu'il frottait l'une contre l'autre. La tension régnait dans chacun de ses muscles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses rêves. Qu'était donc Noir pour lui ? Quelle sorte de sentiments lui vouait-il vraiment ? Pourquoi donc était-il si troublé et nerveux en sa présence, soudainement ? Ses yeux d'améthyste revinrent sur le voleur. Lui qui s'était montré si en rage envers Noir, il contemplait à présent son profil et sentait une étrange sensation lui serrer le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à l'analyser clairement. Tout était confus. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à cela.

Lorsque Noir se leva, Florian ne put que sursauter. Absorbé comme il était, il s'était aussi coupé pour un temps de la réalité. A présent que la haute stature du voleur le dominait, il semblait remettre les pieds sur terre. Pris d'un soudain frisson nullement inspiré par une quelconque passion, il recula d'un pas et croisa les bras.  
« - Tu m'as dit des choses horribles, » lui reprocha-t-il, en faisant sans aucun doute allusion à leur dispute.  
Noir se mit à sourire, une main sur la hanche.  
« - Tu n'as pas été spécialement diplomate, » fit-il remarquer en retour.  
Le blond s'apprêta à répliquer alors que la fureur gagnait à nouveau en lui, preuve que ses sentiments étaient exacerbés et difficilement contrôlables. Mais Noir intervint promptement pour l'empêcher de parler. Son bras gauche passa autour de la taille de Florian pour le serrer contre lui et sans doute l'empêcher de fuir, tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur celles du jeune homme.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait entre eux.  
Le cœur de Florian s'accéléra alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Noir contre les siennes. Ses pensées en furent totalement court-circuitées. Durant un instant, il n'y eut rien de plus qu'une sensation agréable de chaleur et de douceur. Son instinct prit le dessus sur tout bon sens. Il se laissa faire, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés. Les cheveux longs et sombres du voleur lui caressaient la peau. Il y avait dans ce baiser quelque chose de presque chimérique, comme un rêve prenant soudainement vie mais devant succomber au poids de la réalité dès l'éveil. Florian s'en souciait peu. Il y goûtait candidement tel Adam se voyant proposer le fruit défendu.  
Lorsque le baiser cessa et que Noir recula son visage sans toutefois cesser de tenir le blond par la taille, Florian rouvrit les yeux en ayant toujours l'agréable sensation sur les lèvres.  
« - Il y a bien eu assez de disputes comme cela, » déclara Noir comme si cela devait suffire à expliquer son geste.  
Florian posa les mains sur le torse de Noir, comme pour le repousser, mais il suspendit son geste et baissa la tête.  
« - Ne me demande pas l'impossible, » murmura-t-il, avec un semblant de douleur dans la voix. « Tu es un homme, ce genre de choses ne devraient pas se faire. Et Laila t'aime tant, elle te mérite plus que moi. »  
Noir souleva le visage de Florian d'une main.  
« - Tes paroles pourraient avoir accent de vérité si tes yeux d'améthystes ne dévoilaient pas autant de passion. Ne te laisseras-tu donc jamais aller, même une seule fois ? La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si tu te réprimes constamment.  
« - Je ne me réprime pas, » souffla le noble, alors que les lèvres de Noir ne lui étaient jamais parues aussi proches. Pris d'un élan soudain et irrésistible, il tendit le visage pour les toucher des siennes.  
Florian se sentit fébrile alors que sa bouche rencontrait à nouveau celle de Noir. Une partie de lui se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Si sa mère l'avait vu en cet instant même, elle aurait certainement eu honte. Les hommes n'étaient pas faits pour coucher ensemble, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, il était irrésistiblement attiré. Alors qu'il sentait la langue de Noir sur la sienne, une impression de chaleur grandit en son ventre.  
Il n'arrivait déjà plus à se raisonner.  
Noir le poussa et ils tombèrent tous deux enlacés sur le canapé, allongés. Le baiser brièvement interrompu par cet acte fut aussitôt repris, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles fussent trop courts pour poursuivre.  
Noir ne resta pour autant pas inactif durant cette pause. Ses mains caressèrent le torse de Florian à travers le tissu blanc de sa chemise. Il arracha un soupir de plaisir au blond. Mais celui-ci se raidit lorsque l'une des mains du voleur se fit plus aventureuse sur sa cuisse.  
« - Non, attend ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement.  
« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, » répondit le voleur. « Laisse moi te donner un peu plus de plaisir. »  
Florian ne savait que répondre et l'autre en profita pour glisser les lèvres dans son cou. L'agréable contact eut tôt fait d'inhiber toute résistance. Les yeux à demi entrouverts et la nuque reposant sur le bras du canapé, le jeune homme se laissait faire. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et quiconque aurait posé l'oreille sur sa poitrine aurait perçu les battements puissants de son cœur mais il offrait l'image même du bonheur.  
« - Ma jolie améthyste, » murmura Noir alors que son souffle chaud dansait sur la peau du noble abandonné.  
« - Pourquoi améthyste ? » questionna Florian, songeant à l'étrangeté de ce surnom.  
« - Parce que tes yeux ont cette couleur si particulière… »  
La main de Noir vint se poser sur sa joue pour la caresser et le voleur se redressa pour le regarder. Dans ses yeux verts brillaient la passion qui le consumait. N'y avait-il pas homme au charme plus étrange que celui-ci ? Métis d'une française et d'un arabe, la peau sombre et les cheveux noirs pour un regard d'un émeraude si vif.  
« - Les tiens ont aussi la couleur d'une pierre, » fit remarquer Florian.  
« - Mais ils sont communs, » soupira le voleur.  
Il embrassa Florian aussitôt ces mots prononcés, comme s'il n'y avait déjà eu que trop de discussions et qu'il souhaitait lui faire oublier toutes ces interrogations.

Florian n'était pas très actif, préférant laisser agir Noir dans un domaine où il n'avait, de toute manière, aucune expérience. Cela ne semblait guère déranger le voleur alors qu'il découvrait le torse de Florian tout en l'embrassant. Le blond se laissait transporter par les sensations que les lèvres de Noir lui causaient. Sur son nuage, il n'avait rien envie de faire si ce n'était s'abandonner. L'inconnu aurait pu l'effrayer mais il ne ressentait qu'une intense sensation de chaleur et un plaisir grandissant. Il lui semblait que chaque marque d'attention de Noir amenait sa félicité à croître d'autant plus. Les yeux fermés et la tête toujours appuyée sur le bras du canapé, il paraissait être l'esclave abandonné à son maître. Ou bien, était ce le maître qui en cet instant accédait aux désirs de son serviteur, en le faisant plonger dans un océan de délices interdits ?  
Le jeune homme frissonnait lorsque l'air froid qui tourmentait sa peau était remplacé durant un instant par le contact plus tiède des mains. Il était comme fiévreux, un rien le faisait trembler.

Laila versait l'eau chaude dans la théière tout en jetant des regards en coin à la noble, assise à la petite table de la cuisine. Son air arrogant la révulsait. Elle était vraiment le genre de jeune femme à croire que le reste du monde était là pour la servir. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Laila, ce qui sembla attirer l'attention de son « invitée ».  
« - Qu'avez vous à sourire ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité. Sans attendre de réponse, elle ajouta : « Toutes ces histoires me donnent mal à la tête. »  
Laila recouvrit la théière une fois l'eau bouillante versée, afin de laisser infuser. Si la jeune Fontaine avait eu la moindre petite idée des compétences culinaires de Laila, sans doute aurait-elle fait preuve d'un peu plus de méfiance.  
« - Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette tisane soigne aussi les migraines, » affirma Laila tout en sortant une tasse de l'armoire. « Ca va vous requinquer en moins de deux. Ca oui… »  
Mademoiselle Fontaine n'écoutait pas ce que pouvait dire Laila. Elle était visiblement perdue dans ses propres pensées.  
« - Il paraît que les pierres d'Eros ont un pouvoir sur les gens… » murmura-t-elle en froissant de ses doigts le tissu de sa robe.  
« - Vraiment ? » s'étonna Laila, plus intéressée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Quel genre de pouvoirs ?  
« - Ils intensifieraient les émotions et pousseraient les gens à se déclarer leur amour. Des croyances stupides, n'est ce pas ? »  
Laila avait froncé les sourcils d'un air perplexe, peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux disputes de Noir et de Florian, ainsi qu'à l'étrange comportement des serviteurs qu'elle n'avait cessé d'observer. Et qu'en était-il d'elle ? Agissait-elle bizarrement elle aussi ? Elle s'examina soigneusement, tira même sur les pants de sa robe mais ne trouva absolument rien d'anormal. S'il y avait un mauvais sort, alors elle n'était certainement pas atteinte par celui-ci. Oui, tout était comme d'habitude chez elle, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Du moins pour elle…  
« - Par Allah, » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. « Mais si ces rubis exacerbent les sentiments, alors Noir pourrait… Avec Florian… Oh non… »  
Elle porta les mains à ses lèvres tout en affichant une expression d'affolement. Elle n'était pas idiote et s'était bien rendue compte que le voleur portait un intérêt peu convenable sur « les améthystes » qu'il avait capturé. Florian était un garçon droit et honnête, mais Noir qui peinait tant à garder son sang froid par moment… Depuis cette nuit, leurs disputes étaient fréquentes. Et si l'inverse se produisait ?  
Alors que Laila sentait la panique la gagner, la noble haussa un sourcil agacé.  
« - Mais que racontez vous comme inepties ? Et puis je vous ai dit que ce n'était qu'une légende. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que… » Elle marqua une soudaine pause et la surprise passa sur son visage. « Noir ? Vous avez dit Noir ? Le voleur fantôme ? »  
Laila se rendit compte un peu trop tard de sa bévue. Tout en ayant un sourire gêné, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :  
« - Oh non, il va me tuer. »  
Elle s'empara avec brusquerie de la théière et versa son contenu dans la tasse.  
« - Buvez, buvez ! On en discutera plus tard ! »  
Ce qui brillait dans le regard de Mademoiselle Fontaine effraya Laila. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni de la haine, ni du dégoût, mais de la convoitise. De la convoitise pour Noir…  
« - Noir vit ici, c'est tellement excitant ! » s'écria-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Je me demande qui il est… Oh… Cela pourrait-il être monsieur Courland ? Alors c'est lui aussi qui a volé les pierres d'Eros ? Mais comment ? Il doit vraiment être habile de ses mains. »  
Laila eut une soudaine envie en entendant cela ; celle de la passer par le fil d'une épée.  
« - C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, tu vas boire, oui ou merde ?  
« - Oh, ça va, hein ? Pas la peine de vous énerver comme ça ! » rétorqua la noble, piquée au vif par le langage bien plus vulgaire de la jeune fille qu'elle considérait toujours comme une simple servante. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse tout en lui adressant un regard meurtrier.  
Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Laila.  
« - Est-ce que c'est bon, mademoiselle Fontaine ? » demanda-t-elle alors que son interlocutrice continuait de boire.  
« - Oui… Assez, » concéda la jeune femme avec une moue. « Qu'y a-t-il là dedans ?  
« - Eh bien, voyons voir, » soupira Laila tout en énumérant sur ses doigts. « De la Bourdaine, de la Figue… Du Psyllium… Et quelques ingrédients secrets. Ca devrait faire son effet d'ici… Quelques instants.  
« - Quel effet ? » demanda l'autre en reposant sa tasse vide avec une soudaine méfiance.  
Laila eut un regard innocent.  
« - Oh, vous savez, mes talents gastronomiques ne sont pas très appréciés mais ça ne m'empêche pas de connaître quelques petits trucs efficaces. »  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent l'une et l'autre durant de très longues secondes, sans plus rien dire. Avec un peu d'imagination, on aurait pu les prendre pour deux cow-boys prêts à engager un duel mortel à l'aide de revolvers.  
La jeune Fontaine se leva soudainement, une étrange mimique sur le visage. Elle avait en un instant perdu toute son expression arrogante et supérieure.  
« - Euh… Euh… Où sont les toilettes, s'il vous plait ? »

Fière de son mauvais coup, Laila quitta la cuisine en chantonnant gaiement. Voilà qui apprendrait l'humilité à cette noble poudrée. Il n'y avait rien de plus embarrassant que de rester des heures au toilette après avoir pris par mégarde un peu trop de laxatif.  
Toutefois, cela ne réglait pas le problème posé par les rubis. Laila n'était pas crédule mais elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable à l'explosion de violence entre Florian et Noir. Mieux valait, en ce cas, faire preuve de prudence, avant que la violence ne se transforme en passion. Son employeur la tuerait peut-être une fois qu'il se serait rendu compte que les pierres d'Eros avaient disparu mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Noir finirait sans doute par la remercier lorsqu'il se rendrait compte, avec le recul, combien il avait agi anormalement. Et, ainsi, il ne ferait pas de bêtises avec Florian. Ce qui était sans aucun doute le plus important dans cette affaire.  
Laila se glissa jusqu'à l'étage. Connaissant parfaitement les habitudes de Noir, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à dénicher ses fichues boucles d'oreilles. Comme c'était dommage. Elles étaient vraiment belle. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre dans leur éclat rouge. Quelque chose de glaçant et d'irréel. Elle su alors, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Lorsque Laila revint un peu plus tard au manoir, tout était calme, peut-être même trop. La pimbêche n'était pas en vue. Noir et Florian non plus. Inquiète, elle chercha dans chaque pièce jusqu'à trouver les deux hommes dans la salle à manger, en train d'essayer de manger les toast carbonisés à l'aide de confiture. Le silence était total entre eux.  
La jeune fille laissa passer quelques secondes à les observer avant de prendre la parole :  
« - Noir, avant que tu ne m'étrangles, sache que je l'ai fait pour votre bien à tous les deux. Les pierres d'Eros étaient maléfiques et rendaient les gens irraisonnables, je les ai jetées dans la Seine. »  
Le voleur sourcilla à peine alors qu'il passait le couteau sur la tartine pour la beurrer.  
« - Vraiment ? Tu as bien fait. »  
Ce n'était pas qu'elle allait se plaindre de son manque de réaction mais elle s'était attendue… A un peu plus de colère de sa part.  
« - La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de faire des bêtises… Enfin à part vous disputer et vous engueuler mais c'est déjà le cas d'habitude. Même si c'est moins souvent. »  
Florian semblait se cacher derrière sa tasse de café tout en la buvant. Il s'arrêta un court instant, pour parler :  
« - Laila, pourquoi portes-tu une robe ?  
« - Une robe ? » répéta la jeune fille, incrédule, tout en clignant des yeux. Elle baissa la tête pour s'examiner elle-même et sembla pâlir. Sans dire un mot, elle se précipita hors de la pièce.  
« - On dirait qu'elle ne se doute de rien, » finit par dire Noir, avec un sourire amusé.  
Florian avait posé sa tasse et gardait les mains sur ses genoux. Une certaine rougeur gagnait peu à peu ses joues.  
« - Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. »  
Noir se mit à rire tout en plongeant une cuillère dans son café après y avoir ajouté un peu de sucre et de lait.  
« - Oh, mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si tu étais toi-même… » lança-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. « Tu as entendu Laila comme moi, pourtant ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mauvais sort. Qui aurait pu croire que ces rubis avaient réellement un pouvoir ? »  
Les yeux de Noir pétillaient d'un certain plaisir. Florian eut la curieuse impression qu'il avait su dès le départ les possibles conséquences de son vol mais il préféra effacer une pareille pensée de son esprit. Songer que Noir ait pu voler les pierres d'Eros, en pariant sur leur pouvoir magique, uniquement pour le posséder… Il faisait en plus preuve d'une certaine arrogance en comptant sur le fait que Florian ne pouvait être qu'attiré par lui et ne pourrait résister sous l'impulsion d'un pouvoir occulte.  
« - Oui, qui aurait pu le croire, » murmura le noble tout en soufflant bruyamment.  
Il avait envie d'effacer ces souvenirs dégradants de sa mémoire. Il était certain qu'à présent Noir lui rappellerait constamment dans quelle débauche il s'était laissé entraîner.


End file.
